


Just Friends

by Stuckonylover (Buckybeardreams)



Series: We fit together like pieces of a puzzle [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pre-Stony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Stuckonylover
Summary: Tony and Steve bounce from rivals to frenemies to "just friends"This is the beginning of a series, but can totally be read as a stand alone story.
Relationships: Past Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes, Past Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: We fit together like pieces of a puzzle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Just Friends

Nothing about Tony and Steve's relationship had ever been smooth sailing. Not getting along was a bit of an understatement. When they first met they despised eachother. Tony hated the way Steve was so eager to follow orders and be a good little soldier and Steve hated the way Tony defied orders left and right. Steve wanted to work as a team, and Tony didn't seem to understand the definition of teamwork. Or rather he ignored it, because he was Tony Stark and there is no Tony Stark in teamwork.

Then, Steve watched him sacrifice himself during the battle of New York and just barely come out of it with his life. Suddenly, he started to see the man in a new light. That didn't mean he liked him. He was still a selfish prick and Tony's hatred of Steve definitely hadn't changed. Yet, they became slightly more civil after that. Soon the team was having movie nights, sharing meals, and just bonding in general.

Steve frowned at Tony. He was telling a story about bedding a girl and then ditching her to sleep with her twin. Steve's jaw clenched. What an asshole.

"Seriously, Stark? I'm all for getting laid, but that's low, even for you." Clint said.

Tony shrugged and threw back another shot. He refilled Clint's glass, and slid it back to him.

"Drink another one. It'll be funnier then. And when do you ever get laid, Barton?"

Clint rolled his eys, but complied. The expensive whiskey burned his throat going down, but he was already drunk enough to not care. Steve wasn't drinking. It honestly didn't matter if he did or not. His metabolism worked too fast for him to feel the effects anyway. He was about to get up and leave the room, not really wanting to listen to Tony brag about his conquests, when Clint spoke up again.

"So, what about the Potts chick? You given up on her?"

Steve wasn't quite sure why, but he paused. Tony glanced at Clint, his eyes flicking up and down him.

"Why? You wanna have a go?"

Yup, that was enough to make Steve stand up and leave.

"Where are you going, capsicle?" Tony asked, when he did.

"It's getting late."

Tony scowled at him.

"It's eleven o'clock."

"It's one and you've been drinking since nine, so I'm ready for bed now."

Tony rolled his eyes and Steve mimicked the action.

"Night, Rogers." Clint called.

"Yeah, night, Captain." Tony called out, saluting him.

God, he could be so annoying.

Steve's absence didn't effect the two men. They picked up their conversation easily enough.

"You know I'm a happily married man, Stark. I'm not interested in your assistant."

Tony smirked at him.

"Former assistant." Tony corrected. "Your wife will never know, Barton. She lives on a farm, in the middle of nowhere."

Clint narrowed his eyes at Tony.

"Not interested."

"Suit yourself."

"So, I take it you're not interested either, if you're trying to pawn her off on me."

Tony drank his shot and licked his lips. The glass clinked against the marble bar as he set it back down.

"Not particularly."

"I think she'd be good for you, Stark. Help keep you in line."

Tony snorted and shook his head.

"You and me both. We're just not compatible."

"Why the hell not? She's great! She looks amazing too."

"She is and she does. Look, you know I love Pep, and I always will. It's just, I was under the impression that she would be a little more controlling than she is."

Clint raised a brow at him in question.

"Really? 'Cause she's the only woman I know who can convince you to do anything you don't want to do."

Tony frowned and stared into his empty shot glass.

"At work, she's perfect. She's an amazing CEO. I just thought that would carry over into our sex life and it didn't."

Clint glanced at Tony. The man's eyes had a certain hollow sadness to it that made Clint frown.

"You miss her, don't you?"

Tony grimaced and reached for the bottle.

"You have no idea. I see her almost everyday, and I still mourn her loss." Tony said, his voice bitter.

"You're a good man, Stark. More generous than most give you credit for. Frivolous and petty around the edges, but deep down, there's a heart buried in there."

Tony laughed.

"I think you're mistaken, Legolas. It's actually an arc reactor."

* * *

Steve was surprised when Tony collapsed on the couch next to him during movie night.

"Long day?" He asked, when Tony yawned.

"More like three." 

Steve raised a brow at that, but it didn't really shock him. Tony often spent days on end in his lab.

Steve just hummed in response.

The movie playing wasn't terrible, but it wasn't particularly good either. Clint and Natasha were throwing popcorn at the screen, while complaining about the cheesy lines and bad acting. Steve didn't think it was as bad as they were making it out to be, but it didn't hold his attention for long.

Tony's eyes had fluttered shut. Steve glanced over at him, in time to watch the man yawn and lean his head on Steve's shoulder. He sucked in a breath, holding himself perfectly still. He didn't want to disturb Tony. Steve stared at him, feeling strange. He felt the urge to reach out and touch him.

For some reason, unbeknownst to Steve, he was reminded of the way he had snuggled up close to Bucky. The thought made him feel guilty. Especially, when his gaze fell to Tony's lips and he imagined what they'd feel like. They looked soft and velvety.

Steve's eyes were trained on Tony's lips, so he didn't notice the brown eyes blinking open to peer up at him. Tony's lips twitched, the ghost of a smirk on them and Steve licked his lips. Tony held back the chuckle that tried to bubble up in his chest and let his eyes shut again.

Steve blushed when the smaller man shifted closer to him, rubbing his cheek against Steve's shoulder. He tried to focus on the movie. It was hard, when he was hyper aware of every slight movement from Tony. The way his hand gripped onto Steve's shirt. The way his thigh was pressed up against Steve's. The way he melted into his side as his breathing evened out.

When the movie was over, everyone left. Clint snickered at them and Natasha sent Steve a knowing look. Steve was glad when Bruce pulled them away, with a small smile on his lips. He let Tony sleep on him a while longer, before scooping him up into his arms and carrying him up to his room.

He couldn't help brushing a hand through Tony's hair, once he had him safely tucked into his bed. Steve's heart pounded in his chest as he found his eyes drawn to his lips again. He breathed out, trying to slow his heart. It took him more effort than he'd care to admit to turn around and walk away.

He laid in his own bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering how the hell he could like someone like Tony. They weren't even friendly to each other half of the time. Things were better now than before, sure, but Tony still teased him and called him stupid nicknames. Steve still got riled up about it. It had been a while since they'd really had a fight, but they seemed to disagree on just about everything.

Steve sighed, willing his mind to slow down and shut off for the night. When he did finally fall asleep, he dreamt of brown eyes teasing him and the ghost of a smirk to accompany them.

* * *

Tony frowned when he woke up in his bed. He knew it must have been Steve who put him to bed. The thought made Tony suck in a breath. His chest was pounding a bit too hard and he honestly was worried his ribs would crack from the pressure. He groaned and pushed out of bed. He took a shower, hoping to wash away the feeling settling inside of him. Even as the hot water relaxed his muscles, there was a certain tension he couldn't seem to get rid of.

Tony threw on clothes before heading down to the common floor. He was relieved to find a fresh pot of coffee.

"Stark." Natasha greeted, with a nod of her head.

Her short red hair bounced from the movement. She was sitting on the counter and munching on a pop tart. Tony raised his brow at her.

"Replace those before Thor gets back."

She rolled her eyes and jumped down.

"Yes, dad." She snarked.

Tony snorted and sipped at the hot coffee. He moaned when the taste of freshly brewed coffee hit his tongue. Natasha was smirking when he glanced back up.

"How's Rogers?"

Tony froze for a moment. He forced himself to relax, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Haven't seen him."

Natasha hummed, leaning back against the counter. Tony swallowed and licked his dry lips. He hated to admit how nervous Natasha could make him.

"You two looked pretty cute all snuggled up together last night."

"Yeah, well, for a capsicle, he's pretty toasty."

"He's easy on the eyes too." She said, her eyes studying Tony.

"For an old man, he's alright. Well, I gotta get to my lab."

Tony was ready to make a hasty retreat, when her next words had him pausing.

"You like him, don't you?"

Tony's heart was pounding again and he cursed himself for reacting to her words.

"We're just friends." He said, carefull to keep his voice even.

"That's not what I asked."

"Well, that's still my answer."

She narrowed her eyes at him, as he stepped into the elevator. Shit. He really needed to get it together.

* * *

Everything really shifted for them one night when Tony had a bit too much to drink. The rest of the team had the good sense to leave before Tony could finish the bottle of whiskey he had steadily been working his way through. Steve hadn't been that smart. Instead, he stuck around. Half because he was concerned that the man would fall asleep and drown in his own vomit and half because he really had nothing better to do. Tony was the closest thing he had to a friend.

Which in all honesty, was pretty fucking depressing, because Tony Stark, did not see Steve Rogers as his friend. If anything, they were frenemies. At least they were, until this particular night occurred. After which, they became just friends.

Steve watched warily as Tony stumbled to his feet, swaying slightly before steadying himself. He made his way over to the couch that Steve was sprawled out on and flopped down on top of him. Steve grunted as the full force of Tony's weight hit him.

"Jesus, Stark. Could you not?" He said, slightly breathless.

Tony's elbow was digging into his ribs.

"No, I can not, not."

Steve rolled his eyes and shifted the man so they were in a more comfortable position. Tony seemed to slot into him so perfectly, like two puzzle pieces fitting together. Their legs tangled together of their own accord and Tony melted into his chest. Steve couldn't help the way his arms wrapped around him. He told himself he was just concerned that the man would fall, but he knew that wasn't entirely true. Tony cuddled closer and rubbed his face against Steve's chest.

"Tony?" Steve asked, feeling uncertain.

He received a disgruntled grumble in response. Steve sighed and let his body relax back into the couch. The tension slipped away as Tony's breathing evened out and his eyes fluttered shut for the last time. Steve couldn't help the feeling of peacefulness that overcame him as he looked down at the man in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like a half of the way through the second part of this series. It's way longer, but once I finish it and edit, then it'll be posted. Idk when that'll be tho


End file.
